


Take The Fall

by thesignsofserbia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime Scene, Ficlet, Gen, John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, Poor Lestrade, Post-Reichenbach, Protective John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesignsofserbia/pseuds/thesignsofserbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a suspect dead in what should have been a clear cut arrest, there are clear signs of unnecessary force having been used, and Greg doesn’t know how he can possibly explain this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very brief scene that I couldn't make fit into any of my ongoing works

 

  
“How am I going to explain the shot?” Greg bites his lip; “Someone’s going to start asking questions.”

  
They’re standing just inside the yellow tape of the crime scene, glancing back at the body on the pavement. Specifically at the messy bullet wound that was so far unaccounted for.

  
There’s a suspect dead in what should have been a clear cut arrest, there are clear signs of unnecessary force having been used, and Greg doesn’t know how he can possibly explain this one.

  
He’s not a good liar, he doesn’t _do_ cover ups, and his job’s still on the rocks, even despite the fact that Sherlock has been officially pardoned. He’s terrified someone will see through it, he knows his report won’t stand up to close scrutiny.

  
Sherlock waves a hand nonchalantly.

  
“Just tell them I did it, self-defense or some such thing. Mycroft will get me out of it if needs be.”

  
Greg frowns, Sherlock doesn’t seem to realise what a shitstorm this would become if his superiors were informed that Sherlock had fatally shot a man in the throat, under dubious circumstances, on his first case back working with The Yard no less, well first _official_ case.

  
Sherlock senses his agitation and his face softens as he attempts to reassure him;

  
“It’s not so far from the truth Lestrade, he _did_ attack me, and he _was_ killed in my defense. I hardly think it matters how.” He reasons.

  
They both stare at each other for a while, Greg feeling increasingly exhausted as he looks at the calm determination in the other man’s face; he knows he won’t be dissuaded.

  
“You’re going to take the fall for him?”

  
Sherlock attempts to smirk, but it come out as a grimace, dry and humourless, with something akin to pain in his eyes, though he masks it quickly.

  
“Perhaps this time I won’t hit the ground quite so hard.”

  
Before Lestrade can open his mouth to reply he’s gone, expensive coat swirling around him.

  
Lestrade pleads ignorance when questions are raised over the slug they pulled from the victim’s spinal column.

  
He claims to know nothing about the missing murder weapon…the one resting innocently on the bedside-table of one John Hamish Watson.

  
He knows absolutely nothing at all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that things are still pretty rocky with Sherlock and John when Sherlock first comes back, and John hasn't entirely forgiven him. 
> 
> But that anger comes out and is misplaced when Sherlock's life is endangered, and John is terrified and furious, leading him to overreact at a crucial moment.
> 
> I also love how Sherlock would do anything for John, anything at all, and that that pain is still lingering for both of them under the surface.


End file.
